


Had My Run

by grlgoddess



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlgoddess/pseuds/grlgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In yet another dungeon, Donna is having doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had My Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for weekly drabble challenge #46 'night' at doctor_donna on LJ

Donna knew that traveling with the Doctor wasn't going to be all magic and sparkles, but she hadn't figured that it would always be so _dark_. What with the constant routine of being locked in dungeons or hiding in caves, the only time she'd seen a sun, alien or otherwise, she was too busy running to do more than glance at it. She had half a mind to make him drop her off at Chiswick next chance they got. She would have suggested a calm beach or nice shopping trip, but judging by the way the last five 'relaxing' trips had went, she was better off sitting in this cage. At least it had a chair. It was exhausting, all the running, getting captured, escaping, running again… She wanted to go home. Go out with her mates. Spend a night in a place that didn't smell like, God, what was that smell? She had her mind made up. Next time she saw that stupid Martian, she'd be going home.

"Donna!" that familiar voice called in relief, "Finally! Did you know they kept us at opposite sides of the building?" 

"About time!"

"Yeah, well, opposite sides of the building! It's quite a large building, you know."

"Oh just get me out of here!"

She heard the sonic screwdriver whirring away before the door opened with a click.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand, "The guard's'll be here any second, and you don't want to see an Esplornuff when they blow!"

Running down that corridor, with her skinny alien boy's hand in hers, Donna knew that there was no where else in the entire universe she'd rather be.


End file.
